Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 100 (Platinum Movie Star). She is in the top spot on the US server's highscores board and was the highest leveled player throughout all servers before being passed by the French user POUPINIE. =History/about= BTS, also known as Bangtan Boys, is a seven-member South Korean boy band formed by Big Hit Entertainment. Their name in Korean, Bangtan Sonyeondan (Hangul: 방탄소년단; Hanja: 防彈少年團), and Japanese, Bōdan Shōnendan (防弾少年団?), both translate to "Bulletproof Boy Scouts". They debuted on June 13, 2013, with the song "No More Dream" from their first album, 2 Cool 4 Skool, for which they won several "New Artist of the Year" awards including those at the 2013 MelOn Music Awards and Golden Disk Awards, and the 2014 Seoul Music Awards. A year after their debut, they received major bonsang awards for their subsequent albums Dark & Wild and The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1. BTS continued rising to widespread prominence with their The Most Beautiful Moment in Life trilogy, with The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 and The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever both debuting inside the Billboard 200.2 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 also charted at number one on the Billboard World Albums Chart and remained there for multiple weeks, making BTS the first K-pop act to achieve that feat.3 The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever went on to win the coveted "Album of the Year" award at the 2016 Melon Music Awards. This win marked BTS's first daesang, or 'grand prize', since their debut.4 The group continued to surpass themselves with the release of their second full album, Wings, which charted at #1 on iTunes in over 26 countries.5 The album also debuted at 26 on the Billboard 200, which marked the highest chart ranking for a K-pop album ever, as well as making BTS the first K-pop act to log three entries onto the chart, and the first to spend more than one week on the chart.67 In their native South Korea, Wings sold 681,924 albums in its first month, breaking the record for the highest first month sale for an album in Gaon history, as well as is the best selling album in Gaon history thus far.8 The album's title track, "Blood Sweat & Tears" (Korean: 피 땀 눈물), became the group's first domestic number one hit on the Gaon Digital Chart.9 The group's follow up comeback also set the group to higher heights, with their follow up title song, 'Spring Day' (Korean: 봄날) reaching number one on Gaon Digital Chart as well, and its corresponding album 'You Never Walk Alone' selling over 700,000 in pre-orders alone.1011 To date, BTS's discography has sold an estimated 3.2 million albums worldwide. Known for their large social media presence, BTS were listed by Forbes as the most retweeted artist on Twitter in March 2016.12 Following that, Twitter launched its first ever K-pop Twitter emoji featuring BTS.13 In October 2016, Billboard placed BTS as #1 on their Social 50 chart, making them the first Korean group to top the chart.14 Also known for their large international fanbase, having performed and sold out tours in Asia, Europe, Australia, North America and South America, BTS's outstanding performances won them the Best World Performer award in the 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards. Just a year later, BTS went on to win the 2016 Mnet Asian Music Award for Artist of the Year.15 In 2017, BTS ranked #5 on Forbes Korea Power Celebrity list, a list ranking Korea's most powerful and influential celebrities.16 Usual Appearance and Style Pumpchkin has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, rosy-brown "Cherry Gloss" lips, and a tan skin tone. She has recently changed her usual "Cherry Gloss" lips into the new braces feature. She often changes her appearance for movies, artbooks, or just for fun. Pump often wears big accessories and black or blonde hairstyles, with clothes of various colors that match. Her casual style is mainly "girly" and "matching", but she can also be seen wearing a variety of "themed" looks that are either matching the current theme, for a role in a movie, or something random. Pump makes many looks, all of which become popular, and one of them being the most loved look on the US highscores. Artbooks and Movies Artbooks Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, to give thanks to her fans, or to make a fun contest for her Porters. Most of her artbooks make it to the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriend, updates about her team, or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Movies Her movies are also very popular. Her most viewed movie has over 100,000 views and at one point was at the top of 'StarCoins earned' in the highscores, but she was eventually passed by "kristakurry3567". Her shorter one episode movie, "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!", was the first movie to earn over half a million StarCoins. She is very famous for making the 3 series "Mother In Law Nightmare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She frequently posts movies to discuss different MSP topics, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni. She also makes some short movies, despite her major disfavor for them in the past. All of her movies feature only her Porter family and The Dream Team. Trivia Jin was born Kim Seok-jin (Korean: 김석진) on December 4, 1992 (age 24) in Gwacheon, South Korea. Suga was born Min Yoon-gi (Korean:: 민윤기) on March 9, 1993 (age 23) in Daegu, South Korea. He has also released music as a solo artist since August 2016 under the name Agust D. J-Hope was born Jung Ho-seok (Korean: 정호석) on February 18, 1994 (age 23) in Gwangju, South Korea. Rap Monster was born Kim Nam-joon (Korean: 김남준) on September 12, 1994 (age 22) in Ilsan, South Korea. He has also released music as a solo artist since March 2015. Jimin was born Park Ji-min (Korean: 박지민) on October 13, 1995 (age 21) in Busan, South Korea. V was born Kim Tae-hyung (Korean: 김태형) on December 30, 1995 (age 21) in Daegu, South Korea. He made his acting debut in 2016 with Hwarang. Jungkook was born Jeon Jeong-guk (Korean: 전정국) on September 1, 1997 (age 19) in Busan, South Korea. Gallery You-Never-Walk-Alone-bts-teaser.jpg e2d9f6ab2cfcb4a11b38356c57dd591a.jpg 161129_bts_01.jpg Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge Category:Stan talent